


Tell me the truth

by BflyW



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BflyW/pseuds/BflyW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends try their luck on possibly finding love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

The beating of the bass hits his body in a steady pulse the second he enters the club. Red, yellow, green and blue light beams flash over the crowd swaying along with the music. Three deep breaths and he let the atmosphere sink in.

 

“Glad you came?” the strong male voice can barely be heard over the music as it yells into his ear.

 

“So far,” he smiles back at Gary. Gary is tall, lean, with a nice cut to his muscles, and he isn’t shy of showing it. His white t-shirt practically painted on his upper body and the blue denim caresses his cheeks as he gently shifts from one foot to the other. He’s hot and he’s of no sexual attraction to Nick. Been there, done him. They’re better off as friends.

 

Gary has tried to get him to come clubbing with him for quite a while but he’s always been too tired, held up at work or simply not in the mood. But he’s run out of excuses not to come. Grissom’s given him two days off, there hasn’t been much overtime lately, and he was actually in the mood to see other people for a change.

 

Not that he minds seeing Catherine, Warrick, Greg, Sara and the other people at work, but it was nice to see faces not related to LVPD for a change. That’s why it’s such an irony to stare straight at Greg Sanders.

 

Greg Sanders; CSI one, now dancing in trance in the middle of the Mecca of gay clubbing: Krave.

 

The way he moves is easy on the eye. His body keeps a steady rhythm and his face…. his face is so relaxed. The face that expresses concentration, focus and determination in the lab is now pure excitement. He keeps his eyes closed and seems to let himself be wrapped in the heat of hundreds of bodies moving around him. Life, he’s sucking in life, Nick realizes as he decides to approach his friend.

 

Greg has always been so full of life. Energetic, like he has an energy source hidden from all others. Watching him now Nick wonders if this is where he gets his energy from, absorbing it from people surrounding him. It’s like people are drawn to him, like he’s the centre of the crowd, and he doesn’t even realize. He just moves and fill up his storage.

 

“Excuse me,” Nick shoots an apology to Gary as he leaves him at the door to shuffle his way through the crowd. Never does he take his eyes of the target. Greg, who’s made a reputation of being the lab’s weirdest dressed, is surprisingly low toned. His jeans are hugging his ass, curving around the cheeks and emphasising the long lean legs hiding beneath them. His button down shirt is dark burgundy, giving his skin a reddish tone, making his face seem even more flushed and Nick can picture that flushed face in bed after a long bout of love making.

 

Bodies bump into his and he bumps into theirs. Greg has not yet seen him, and is currently dancing with his back to Nick. Unnoticed to his friend, Nick positions himself straight behind him and start moving according to his lead. Feeling the movements Greg reaches back to grip his hands and Nick lets himself be pulled even closer. His heart beat in the same rhythm as the music and he can feel it hit his chest with every thump. He presses himself close to Greg’s back leaning his forehead to his neck.

 

They sway together the rest of the song before Greg turn around and stare into his eyes. Nick takes one step to give his friend some space and room to acknowledge who he has been grinding his ass against. A momentary feeling of guilt for acting like this while not making himself known is washed away by the light in Greg’s eyes.

“Hi, Nick,” he says with a smile, not sounding surprised at all.

 

“Hi there handsome,” Nick winks at him, surprised the yelp is missing in his friends reaction.

 

Greg throws his head back laughing, taking Nick’s arm and pulls him closer in a slow dance.

 

“If you want to make an impression, you can’t do it at a distance,” he whispers in his ear, leaving but a millimetre of air between his lips and Nick’s earlobe. 

 

Encouraged by Greg’s behaviour he lets himself fall into his embrace.

 

*

 

“Care for a beer?” Nick nods in the direction of the bar.

 

The song is finished and Greg is more than ready to slake his thirst after the workout on the dance floor. He hasn’t been out in months, not after the beat down, and his dancing isn’t like it used to be. He wouldn’t have been here tonight either if it wasn’t for Melissa nagging him for so long. To his surprise though, it didn’t take him long to relax and enjoy the dance. As soon as the music started he felt it pulse through his body and he started moving. Wrapped in the music the world around him disappears, and he can only be for a moment. He doesn’t have to think, he doesn’t have to feel, he can just exist. 

 

Melissa should be thankful for that, otherwise he wouldn’t have been so forgiving about her leaving him here to follow some new, young brunette home after just 45 minutes. He’s happy for Melissa, she’s a good friend and deserves all the happiness she can get. She was one of the first to make friends with him when he moved here seven years ago, and she is still one of his best friends. She’s the only one who dares calling him mid day when she knows he’s asleep, and he always forgives her. She can cuddle next to him in bed on sleepovers, knowing that neither is interested in anything more, and just give each other closeness of another person.

 

He hadn’t expected to run into Nick tonight though, or being danced into by Nick or whatever…It was a surprise, yet it didn’t take him long to recognize the owner of the steady body positioned behind him. He would have known those hands wrapped around him anywhere, even without that massive ring on his right hand. The moment he had reached back for them to pull them to his chest, he has missed a beat, but only one. Nick Stokes, the one and only was dancing with a half hard on firmly pressed against his ass. He couldn’t help himself but push further back.

 

Hardly anyone could have broken his trance tonight, but Nick had a presence even the music couldn’t restrain. His personality is so strong and his soul reached out to Greg’s. Greg would lay his life in Nick’s hands if he asked him to, and being held in a dance with him is pure privilege.

 

“A beer would be great,” he answers Nick’s question and follows him to the counter. “I haven’t seen you here before,” he says as they find an empty spot. He has no trouble jumping up on the high barstool positioning himself half facing Nick and half viewing the dance floor. Nick mirrors his pose and place his knee directly between Greg’s legs. The lack of space in the crowded bar pushes them far into each other’s personal space, and Greg doesn’t care.

 

“Probably because I haven’t been here before.” Nick smiles back at him while he looks over the masses at the dance floor. He enjoys the view but is perfectly happy sitting next to Greg. “I’m not out much.”

 

“So what brings you here today?” He barely hears Greg’s voice over the music.

 

“Gary dragged me,” he shouts back.

”Gary?” Greg looks around to find who Nick is talking about.

 

“A friend.” He points in the direction of a handsome man currently occupied licking another man’s neck.

 

“Ah, okay. See, I didn’t take you for the Krave kind of guy.” Greg gesture his hands out to the same-sex couples occupying the dance floor.

 

“In what sense? The clubbing or the gay part?” Nick lifts an eyebrow and throws him a smile.

 

“Both.” Greg shrugs.

 

“Well, you’re partly right.”

 

“Oh?” Greg seems more interested now.

 

“Yeah, I don’t do much clubbing.” Nick look him in his eyes confirming that he indeed meant to say what he just said.

 

“But you are gay?”

 

“Yeah. I thought that was pretty obvious after that dance.” Nick tossed his head in the general direction of the dance floor.

 

“So, are you gonna ask me the same?” Greg looks at him challengingly.

 

“Nah,” Nick shakes his head, ”don’t think I have to.”

 

Greg can only lift his beer to take a sip to that. He has to agree that the dance they just shared had revealed the truth about them both, and he liked it. He hasn’t actually hid being gay at work, but he hasn’t actually told either. He figured he would be honest if anyone asked, but so far, no one has. It wasn’t like it was anyone’s business anyway. He wouldn’t mind if they knew, he just doesn’t want it to be an issue. Working as a CSI he is in a vulnerable position in law enforcement, and all he wants is to do his job and do it well. He didn’t want his personal life make his or his colleagues professional life harder.

 

They drink their beers in silence watching the dance floor. Now and then one of them nudges the other and points out a guy. Both men gaze at one particular specimen showing off merely four feet in front of them, and Greg laughs and confesses to Nick that checking out men with him is a new and exciting experience. “I never thought I would comment on guys with you, I like it!”

 

“Well, always glad to be of service,” Nick answers, lifting his beer to his lips emptying the bottle and putting it firmly on the counter. “I think I have to call it a night. I’m not going to be any good at work if I don’t get some sleep soon.”

”Yeah, same here. Share a cab?”

 

“Sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nick wakes up the next day for work feeling oddly refreshed. The music and energy from last night is still present and he wonders if it is Greg that has rubbed off on him. He has known Greg for years not knowing that he is gay. If there’s anything like a gaydar, he don’t have it, or at least he doesn’t know how to use it. He feels relived that he isn’t alone now. Sure he has friends that are gay, Gary is one of them, but none really close. Not like Greg. Not anyone that can understand what he see everyday at work, who can relate to how you’re not ashamed of who you are but still keep it under a wrap at work. He isn’t afraid to admit he likes men as much as woman. He has told most of his friends back home and his family is more than okay with it.

 

He knows his mom secretly hopes he will end up with a woman in the end, but that’s just for the grandchildren aspect of it. With his other siblings producing more kids than he can keep track of, there will never be a lack of grandchildren for his parents to love. He feels no obligation to produce offspring for them. He himself isn’t too sure whether or not he really wants kids. He loves them, sure, but kids means a helluvalot of responsibility, and he gets that enough at work. Just look at Catherine, how much trouble she has following up Lindsey, so having kids means finding a woman, or man, that would do most of the job raising the kid. For now, he’s happy the way things are, and if he’s looking for something it’s love, and then time will show what kind of family he ends up with.

 

*

 

Greg runs into Warrick the first thing when he enters the CSI head quarter. “Hey there,” he greets him.

 

“Hey,” Warrick nods back at him, “You look tired, been partying all night?”

 

“As a matter of fact, I was out last night.” Greg turns around his own axis and faces Warrick walking backwards a few steps before turning in the right direction again.

 

“Oh yeah? You look pleased.”

 

“Yeah, I met someone, had great fun.”

 

“Weird,” they hear Nicks voice coming from behind. “I was also out last night, and didn’t see anyone of interest.”

 

Dumbfounded, Greg stops gaping, letting Nick pass him. He wills his body into action again and run up to him, “huh,” he says. “I guess people aren’t as attracted to you as to me then.”

 

”So, Nick…” Greg bumps him with his shoulder. “What do you think?” He nods towards Warrick’s back currently disappearing around the corner while they heads into the break room to get their first cup of coffee.

 

“What?”

”Rick, what do you think? You like him?”

”Sure, he’s my friend,” Nick looks at Greg wondering where he’s headed with this question.

 

“No, I mean, you like him?”

“No, as I said, he’s my friend. And only a friend! Geez, you of all people should now that just because you’re gay it doesn’t mean you lust after all men.”

 

”I know, he’s my friend as well. I mean, that doesn’t stop me from looking at him. Come on, admit it, you have looked at his ass, haven’t you?”

”Greg!”

 

“Man to man, it’s only the two of us here. Be honest now.”

”Well, yeah I admit it, at first I did….”

 

“Yessss, I knew it,” Greg lifts his arms in victory.

 

“Well, he’s not ugly. But then we became friends and, well… “

”What?”

”He’s not my type, as simple as that. He’s handsome, nice, great actually, and no chemistry.”

 

”What about me?”

Nick swallowed hard and don’t know what to say. “Huh?”

”Have you ever watched my butt?” Greg winked at him, obviously flirting now.

 

“No, I do not answer that one.” Nick shakes his head and wiggles his finger in at him.

”Please, pwetty pwease!” Chocolate eyes turns into puppy eyes while he tilts his head.

 

“You can beg as much as you want, I’m not dignifying myself to step down to your level.” Nick picks up his cup and start walking towards the door when Greg speak again.

 

“I’ve looked at yours.”

 

That makes him stop. Another swallow before he turns back to Greg, He doesn’t know whether to be flattered or offended, “You have?”

”Yeah, you have a nice rear end there Stokes.”

 

“Thank you,” Nick smiles, blushing from ear to ear. “Glad to give you some pleasure in a hectic work day, but honestly, don’t you have more important things to do than to ogle my ass?”

 

“No,” Greg tries to walk around him to get another peek, but Nick avoids giving him clear view by turning around. “So, you want to watch mine?” Greg asks, and starts dancing around and wiggling his butt while lifting his up his tee so Nick can get a clear view of his assets.

 

”Enough, G,” Nick laughs and leaves the room shaking his head.

 

“Your loss,” he hears Greg shouting after him down the corridors.

 

Nick can’t help thinking about all the times they’ve flirted in the past. So innocent, so friendly, so harmless. What he always liked about flirting with Greg was that it held no danger of rejection, simply because there were no possibilities there. They flirted, that’s all. He just never suspected that Greg was into guys.

 

That’s changed now. Of course, it doesn’t follow that he and Greg are going to become an item – but it doesn’t stop his mind from wandering, right? And he isn’t even that sure what he feels about Greg after seeing him at the club the night before. He’s never been one to fall for straight men, and believing that Greg was straight just blocked his interest, but now? Now he has to admit he just looked at Greg and thought, “What if?”

 

 

*

 

Nick’s rubbing his neck hoping to brush away the tension threatening to give him a headache to end all headaches if he doesn’t find a way to relax within the next 30 minutes.

 

His head is about to hit the table from sheer exhaustion when Greg shows up at the door. He throws a hopeful smile at him and says “Hey, you came in here to help me?”

 

“No, I’m on my way out, so should you be, shift was over hours ago.”

 

“So, what are you doing here then? Rubbing it in?”

 

“No, I come bearing a gift, but if you don’t want it I can drink it myself,” Greg lifts his hand holding the cup of coffee to his lips in a dramatic gesture, stopping just in time for Nick to protest.

 

“Oh, I want it alright! Thank you.” Nick grabs the cup with both hands, taking a large sip of the dark liquid. “Blue Hawaii?” he smiles at Greg now leaning his hip against the lay out table.

 

“Only the best for you,” Greg winks at him as he has done so many times before, this however is the first time Nick is at the receiving end at Greg’s casual flirting knowing that Greg indeed likes men.

 

“Thanks man, I really appreciate it. You saved my day.” Nick flashes him one of his prize winning smiles, because that’s exactly what Greg did.

 

“So, what is it?” Greg looks at him timidly, “am I not pretty enough for you?”

“What?” Nick sends him a questioning look.

 

“Why didn’t you ever respond to my flirting?”

 

“What?”

”I’ve been flirting with you for years and you haven’t made a move, so what is it? Am I too ugly, that’s why you’re not interested?”

 

“You’re anything but ugly, G, I just didn’t realize you were actually gay, that’s why.” He doesn’t see where this is coming from, but has no problem being truthful. ”You’re flirting with anything that moves, how could I know you might actually be interested? And by the way, why didn’t you make a move, because I flirted back!”

 

“Yeah riiiight, mister Texas straight guy, how was I to know?”

 

“So are you?”

“am I what?”

 

“Interested?”

 

“In a date?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What? Are you asking me out?”

“I don’t know, am I?”

”How should I know, you’re the one asking.”

”Yeah, right”

 

“Would you?”

 

“Maybe…”

 

“Maybe, what that’s supposed to mean? It’s the job isn’t it? You afraid someone will notice?”

”Yeah, but it’s just a job really.”

 

“Yeah, a job we both love.”

 

“I know that, but what I mean is, I’d rather take my chance on love, you can always find a new job, love doesn’t come around that easily.”

 

“Love? Hey slow down here…” Greg let a bit of panic seep into his voice.

 

“No, no! I didn’t say we’re there yet,” Nick raises his hand to calm Greg down. “I simply say that I’m willing to go on a date or two to see if there’s a possibility for something more, just to see, you know. It would be stupid to pass up the chance. It’s obvious that there’s a connection. We’re friends, we like each other, there’s a chemistry here, so why not? And if we find out there’s nothing, we just call it off before it’s too late. Going back to being friends and being happy with that, so what do you think?”

”I can do that.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

”So, slow then, not doing anything to jeopardize our friendship before we decide whether or not there’s anything to it.”

 

“Yeah.”

”Good. So what about I pick you up at two? Casual clothing?”

 

“Okay,” Greg nods, “but Nick…”

 

“yeah?”

 

“I don’t do line dancing on dates!”

 

“Oh shut up!”


	3. Chapter 3

Greg rejects every outfit he tries on, inwardly cursing the casual clothing agreement. If he was to dress up he could have used some of his fancy outfits, but casual means no dressing up - yet he wants to look good for Nick. He wants to look good, but not as though he spent hours doing it; so now he has to find an outfit that looks casual but still bring out his best features. He curses under his breath when the door bell rings 5 minutes early and he hasn’t yet found the perfect clothing. Dressed in black pants and a green button down he opens the door to find Nick standing there in blue jeans and black tee; casual but yet hot as a Texan summer day.

 

“Ready?” Nick asks.

”No,” Greg thinks, but nods and locks the door behind him. “Where are we going?” he asks instead.

 

“Picnic,” Nick says; no more, no less.

 

“Picnic?” Greg isn’t an outdoor person, and he thought Nick knew that.

 

“Yup, we’re taking my car, jump in.”

 

“Okay, but I pick the music…”

 

“Oh no, you’re not.”

”Hey, not fair, you decide where to go and you drive, so I get to pick the music! Take it or leave it!”

 

Nick actually seems to considering it for a moment before he agrees.

Happily Greg starts switching between channels before leaving it on an easy listening channel no one really loves but neither hates as well. Greg pretty much tunes out the music in the middle of Greenday’s Working class hero and doesn’t even notice when Celine Dion pollutes the air. Nick, however, is well aware, and can’t wait to hold it over his head that he sat through a whole Celine song without protesting. Gazing blindly out the window, Greg realizes they’re heading towards Lake Mead.

 

He’s been up there a few times before, never on a date though. He’s been there with friends on an odd day off, or even with Nick hiking once. It was after a tactless comment on his side about Nick’s interest in outdoor activity that made Nick challenge him to climb one of the rocks. Not being able to back off, even though he obviously was over his head, he agreed. Sweaty, exhausted and with dirt plastered on every visible spot of his body he reached the top and experienced the magnificent view next to Nick. Nick didn’t even comment on how Greg breathed much heavier than himself, he rather smiled at him knowing that the sight was well worth it.

 

They had talked about repeating the trip many times since, but never acted upon it. Even though Greg loves the scenery, and has in fact wanted to do the trip again with Nick, he sincerely hopes that isn’t what Nick has in mind for this day. Although casually dressed, his denims weren’t the most comfortable to climb a steep hill in the strong Nevada sun, and on this date, he preferred not to look like a dead lobster.

 

*

 

“Wake up sleepyhead,” Greg hears Nick say to him as he gently shakes Greg awake.

”Sorry, I fell asleep,” Greg yawns and does a full body stretch. “Where are we?”

 

“Lake Mead. I though we could have a picnic here - watch the water and eat some chicken. I have fresh bread and potato salad as well.”

”No climbing, right?”

”What?”

”No climbing today, like we did the last time we were here?”

”No, no climbing. Didn’t you like it? I thought you did.”

”Yes I did, I’m just not dressed for it.”

”No worry, you can just sit on your lazy ass all day if you want.”

Happy with what he’s heard, Greg jumps out of the car and takes in the surroundings. The landscape is outstanding, and they currently have it all to themselves. Watching Nick offload the picnic basket and a blanket to sit on, it finally hits him that they are actually on a date.

 

“Hey,” he says in Nick’s general direction.

 

“Hey yourself,” Nick answers, glancing his way.

 

“We’re on a date,” Greg says with a shy smile.

 

“I know,” Nick laughs at him.

”I just….,” Greg closes the distance between them, “I just realized. I mean, it just hit me. I’m so used to being around you that I didn’t think. Shouldn’t we? I mean… Should we have kissed by now? I know you don’t do that at the beginning of the date, but then you usually don’t know the person that well. It’s not like we don’t know each other, and I mean, we pretty much know what to expect and. Isn’t that…”

 

“Relax G,” Nick puts a finger on his lips to silence him, “we’re still us, nothing has changed, and we have time to take it slow.”

 

Nick takes his hand and leads him towards the shore. Calmed by Nick’s gentle touch Greg follows in silence squeezing Nick’s hand to let him know his slight panic attack over the kiss is over.

 

“Where do you want to sit?” Nick asks as they reach the shore. “Do you want to be in the shade?”

 

The sun is high in the sky, and Greg is happy to seek shade from the burning heat. He’s always loved water activity, and spent a lot of time on the beach back in California, but he’s never been one to enjoy the heat. His skin is too fair, and his Scandinavian genes protest against spending too much time in the heat.

”The shade would be good,” he tells Nick and they fall into step together towards a fallen branch under a tree. The branch makes a good resting place for them, and they both sit down so they can watch the green surface of the water.

 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Nick asks without taking his eyes off the lake.

”Sure is.” Greg looks at the water, the trees, sand, sky and he sees… nothing.

 

Nick smiles at him looking like he knows a secret. “You don’t come out here often do you?” he says.

 

“Not really. Sometimes with friends, but never on my own.”

 

“I go sometimes, when I need to get away from the city. Sometimes I just need to chill out.”

 

“I know what you mean. I usually do it in clubs though.”

 

“Come here,” Nick says, holding out his hand and dragging Greg close to him. “Let me show you.” Nick points at a 6 foot tall bush with dark green leaves “See that one?”

”Sure,” Greg nods.

”That’s a Creosote bush, see the yellow flowers?”

 

“Yeah.”

”Beautiful, aren’t they?”

 

“Sure.”

”Did you know that the fallen leaves from these bushes creates an ecological community including kangaroo rats? If you’re lucky you will see one.”

 

“Kangaroo rats? Lucky? If I’m lucky I won’t see one!”

 

“Okay, but look at the sky then.”

”Okay, what should I look for?”

 

“There, up there… the two birds! See them?”

 

“Nope.”

”There,” he points eagerly, even drags Greg’s hand to point with his own finger.

 

“Where?”

 

“There, look,” Nick digs down in his back pack to fetch a pair of binoculars, “there’s a pair of Golden Eagles, they remain together for life.” Nick hands Greg the binocular to watch the magnificent birds sailing the sky high above the water. Using his left hand to shield for the sun, he leans on his right hand to get a clear sight of the eagles.

 

“Really?” Greg lowers his binoculars again and stares straight on Nick. He holds his interest now.

 

“Yes, they build several eyries within their territory and use them alternately for several years and…” Nick breaks off as he notices a tickle on his left hand and looks down to see an ant crawling onto his hand. He lifts his hand in one fast sweep but doesn’t voice his concern. He stares at the bug getting closer on the carpet and uncomfortably moves an inch closer to the edge and away from the ant.

 

Greg observes Nick’s reaction and guesses his problem. He gently brushes it away without a comment.

”Thank you,” Nick whispers, looking at him rather embarrassed.

 

“What? I’m just not interested sharing my chicken with anything that feasts on dirt,” Greg says shrugging his shoulders. “So where is the chicken, by the way?”

 

“They eat leaves.”

 

“The eagles?”

”No, the ants.”

”Oh, how do you know? I thought it was birds you were interested in.”

”Grissom.”

”Figures. Can we not talk about Grissom now, we’re on a date, remember? Now, feed me.”

 

Nick pulls out grilled chicken, green salad, potato salad, fresh bread, butter and cans of coke and beer.

 

“Thank you,” Greg says and open the first can of beer.

 

They eat in silence watching the eagle circle the sky.

 

“They pair for life you said?” Greg breaks the stillness.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“I don’t know. I think I do,” Nick stares straight at him not breaking the gaze, “I just have to find my perfect mate.”

They sit in silence yet a few minutes before Greg again speak. “Do you think there is anything as a perfect mate?”

 

“I do.”

 

“For someone as us as well?”

”Gays?”

 

“CSI’s.”

 

“I hope so, why not?”

 

“It’s not like people around us have much luck in married life.”

 

“Warrick’s married.”

 

”Yeah, but is she his perfect spouse? It doesn’t seem easy, their marriage I mean.”

”Perfect doesn’t always equal easy, G.”

 

“Guess not.”

 

“I have always pictured marriage as what Papa and Nana had, you know. They always seemed to read each others mind. They made such a good team. I rarely see that anymore.”

 

“They had many years to perfect that, G. It doesn’t come automatic. It’s like with my parents. They’ve been together forever, and have adapted to each others habits. One should think they were made for each other. But when you hear about them tell about their younger days, when they first met, you understand how much they have grown together. I think it’s all about finding one you can grow with, someone to respect and who respects you.”

 

“You’re a romantic, aren’t you?

 

“Hopeless.”

 

“Good.”

 

“You like it?”

 

“I like it.” Greg changes his position every twentieth second and Nick pulls him closer and makes him lie down with his head in his lap. “Better now?”

”Much better.”

 

Their focus has changed from the eagles to each other, and though he has just lain down, Greg lifts himself up again to meet Nick’s lips with his own. It’s a soft touch; just a taste. It lasts only a brief second and is light as a feather but the ripples can be noticed in the air. He lays his head down again, leaning into Nick’s hand stroking through his hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Greg wakes up to kisses being gently pressed down the side of his neck. “Morning,” he mumbles, face down in his pillow.

”Morning,” Nick says, sitting down on the side of the bed while stroking Greg gently on the back with circular movements.

 

Over the past few weeks they’ve done movies, dinners, hikes (finally repeated the hike to the top of the rock) and simply hung out at either one of them. Kisses had grown deeper, and caresses had developed into foreplay and sex. The last two weeks they had spent every night together, and the last three nights they hadn’t even talked about it, just acted upon it.

 

*

 

The first time they made love had been at Greg’s house. They had watched TV, cuddled and kissed. There wasn’t any unusual in that. The only difference this time was that when they came to the point where they usually broke off, Nick had looked at Greg and Greg had nodded in agreement. Without a word they had walked to his bedroom hand in hand, and removed each other’s clothes. They had fought for dominance and thank God the bed is big, or they would have fallen off by the turns the rolled to get on top. After five rounds of wrestling they slowed down and kissed for a few minutes before yet again shifting position. It was Nick that in the end landed on top kissing Greg’s collar while stroking his member through his boxer.

 

“You’ve got lube?” he asked eager to move forward.

”In the drawer,” Greg had answered under his breath. He was busy removing both their briefs and smiled happily when he had them both naked. He drank in the sight of Nick, muscular, firm and tan.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Nick said, letting his eyes travel across Greg’s body, following up with his lips.

 

Nick squeezed out a generous amount of lube in his hand and moved to caress Greg’s entrance.

 

“Nick?” Greg said gentle.

 

“You’re not ready?” Nick asked worried about pushing Greg into something he didn’t want to.

”I don’t bottom,” he answered.

 

“You what?”

”I’m a top.”

 

“Oh, well…” Nick moved an inch to the left removing his weight from Greg’s body. “So am I”

 

“So, we’re two tops?”

 

“Appears so.”

 

A slightly desperate laugh slipped out of Greg masking the disappointment in the moment being ruined and a perfect relationship getting a rather massive scratch.

 

“So, what do we do now?” He looked at Nick to find a solution hoping this would not be the end of them.

 

“We sort it out.”

”How?”

”We kiss some more, we cuddle, and then you fuck me.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure.”

 

“It’s not fair. I mean, I should also, you know.. it’s shouldn’t necessarily be you who...”

 

“Don’t say sacrifice,” Nick held a finger to his lips.

 

“Okay, then I wont say it.”

”It’s no sacrifice to have sex with you. So I prefer to be top. I’ve never done it differently, but many men like it. They say it’s good. I’ll give it a try before I give you up, okay?”

 

“Okay, on one condition.”

”Okay?”

 

“I’ll try it afterwards.”

“Deal.”

 

*

 

“Why are you all dressed?” Greg turns his head to take in the sight of Nick fully clothed.

 

“Because I usually don’t walk around naked.”

”What a shame,” he says openly admiring Nick’s body.

 

“Thank you,” Nick places a kiss on his lips, ”I’ve already showered. The bathroom is free if you want to clean yourself up before you get dressed, unless you want to sleep away all day that is.”

 

“Any chance of you making us breakfast while I shower?”

 

“Sure, pancakes sound good?” Nick removes his hand from Greg’s back and rises from his sitting position.

“Great,” Greg mumbles before digging his head back down in the pillow.

 

“Fifteen minutes,” he hears Nick yell at him before he grabs the pillow and place it over his head instead.

 

*

 

Nick is in the middle of making the first pancake when the doorbell rings. He removes the pan from the heater and crosses the room while drying off his hands on a kitchen towel. Mindlessly he picks up the sweater he removed from Greg last night and tosses it onto the sofa. He doesn’t move his pants though, as they are out of immediate reach on his path across the living room floor. His eyes widens when he stand face to face with a smiling Warrick Brown.

”Warrick?”

”Ready?” Warrick says pushing past Nick walking straight to his kitchen with a six pack of beer in one hand, only to run into Greg jumping out of the bathroom dressed only in a towel hanging low on his hips.

 

“Hi-oh,” Greg yelps, before coming to a standstill.

”Sanders?” Warrick frowns at him, taking in his wet hair, naked appearance and presence in Nicks’ home.

 

“Warrick?”

 

“Nick?” They both turn to the third person in the room now all flushed and lost for words.

 

“I…” he begins. “Greg, I…” He waves apologetic to Greg. “I had forgotten Warrick was coming over today.” He smiles at him begging for forgiveness. Turning to Warrick he says, “Greg and I are… eh, we’re dating.”

 

“I figured that much,” Warrick comments dryly, looking at Greg still puzzled and with a pool of water forming around his feet.

 

“I’ll go change,” Greg mumbles and disappears into the bedroom as fast as his body can figure out how to move again. He locks his door behind him only to open it after thirty seconds to fetch his clothes spread across the living room.

 

“I guess this is a bad time,” Warrick states moving towards the front door.

 

“No,” Nick grabs his arm, “No, please stay. We had plans, and there’s no need to change them, is it?” He glances at his friend looking for a reaction to the news.

 

“You sure? I don’t mean to impose.”

 

“I’m sure. Just because Greg and I are dating doesn’t mean we can’t have friends.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Are we good?”

 

“Yeah bro, we’re good…”

 

“Thanks.”

“…just, if Sanders starts bragging about what you two do in bed, I’ll have to shoot him, I hope you understand that.”

 

“Well, in that case, I’ll have to help you,” Nick gives Warrick one of his own beers.

 

“Help him with what?” Greg asks coming out of the bedroom.

 

“Nothing,” they both answers, putting up their most innocent faces.

Warrick snatch another beer and hands it to Greg while leaning in whispering, “Congratulation, man. You’ve got a good one there, don’t let him chicken out.”

 

Two hours and a victory to Warrick’s team later, Warrick excuses himself and leave the house.

 

“I’m sorry,” Nick tells Greg as soon as the door closes behind Warrick’s back.

”Don’t worry about it.”

”But we agreed about not telling anyone, and I screwed up.”

”You forgot. And to tell you the truth, I’ll take it as a compliment that my presence may make you forget your weekly game night with Warrick.”

 

“So I’m forgiven?”

”Yeah, but let’s not tell it to anyone else, okay? Warrick knows how to keep his mouth shut. Besides, it’s nice to have someone knowing.”


	5. Chapter 5

Nick hasn’t forgotten about Warrick coming over today, and if he had, Greg would have reminded him. Greg said he would use the opportunity to do some cleaning at home while Nick watches football with Rick.

 

Greg’s hardly ever at home anymore since Nick owns the bigger condo, and it’s closer to work. They drive separate cars and Warrick usually smiles at them when he sees them driving in and greeting each other as if it was the first time they’ve met that day. He’s kept his word and hasn’t told anyone about them, but use every opportunity to tease them. Part of Greg would like them to come out to the world, but part of him desperately wants to wait until they are in a more serious relationship, if they get there….

 

He has never been one to keeping things under the carpet, but going openly out with a relationship this new, when so many of their friends are friends of them both just seems like too much stress. He doesn’t want the constant questions on how they are doing and if their still together, and he definitely don’t want their opinions if and when they fail.

 

 

When Warrick rings the doorbell, Nick opens the door with no randomly tossed clothes by Greg and no one jumping out of the shower. Actually the apartment is newly cleaned and most things are in its place.

 

”Where’s Sanders?” Warrick asks looking around. He’s brought some extra beer because he thought there’d be an extra person.

 

“At home.” Nick shrugs his shoulders and put the beer in the fridge. He leaves two for them to drink right away.

”Not that fond of football, is he? I thought he liked it, he seemed keen enough last week.” Warrick takes a sip of the beer and grab hold of the bowl of tortilla chips Nick has made ready to bring to the living room.

 

“He likes it, it’s just that this is our thing.” Nick point between the two of them, beer in hand.

 

“I wouldn’t mind.” Warrick looks him straight in the eye to underline the meaning.

”But I would.” Nick smiles to lessen the meaning.

”You’re not sick of him already, are you?” Warrick laughs knowing that it wouldn’t be true.

“No, no way,” Nick shakes his head, “it’s just that I’ve always been careful when I’m in a relationship with a man that we keep some time alone with friends as well.”

 

Warrick nods and grabs a handful of chips.

 

“It’s kind of easier that way when I’m with a woman, then she has her girlfriends and I my male friends, and it’s girl-nights and guy-nights. But when I’m with a man, we often forget about having time alone with friends, because even if we bring our partner it’s still guys-night, you know? Sometimes it’s all about being partner-less and not woman-less, if you understand what I’m saying. It’s not healthy for a relationship to never have quality time alone with your friends. That’s all.”

”I really didn’t think of that. I certainly wouldn’t bring Tina here, don’t get me wrong, I love her and all…. it’s just… what you’re saying.”

”I know what you mean. How is Tina by the way? Long time since I’ve seen her now.” Nick smiles at the thought of Warrick’s wife. They did get married in a hurry, and it hasn’t been all good, but she is a wonderful woman. They have to adapt to each other, and it isn’t going to be easy, but Nick is sure they can work through their difficulties if they just give it some time.

”She’s fine - shopping for our new dining room. Just wait, she’ll probably invite you guys over for dinner. By the way, she’s angry at you.” Warrick laughs at Nick.

”Angry? At me? Why? What on earth have I done to her? I haven’t even seen her.” A little hint of panic sneaks into Nick’s voice.

”Well, she has been waiting forever to do a double date with you and your date, and bond with your better half, and she wasn’t very pleased when she found out that a double date with you meant her alone with the two of us and Sanders.”

 

“Woops, sorry. Anything I can do to make it better?”

”Nope, unless you convince Greg to do a sex-change operation.”

”Oh, God, don’t even mention it.”

 

The game starts, and Nick turns up the volume. He doesn’t have any particular favourite in this game, but that doesn’t stop him from enjoying good sportsmanship. He’s always valued the game nights with Warrick as much as he values his friendship. He was surprised to hear about his sudden marriage, but even though it hasn’t been a smooth ride, he does believe in their marriage.

 

“Are you happy in your marriage?”

”I don’t know. Sometimes, why?”

 

“I’m just thinking.”

 

“About anything in particular?”

”Us, Greg and I. I think I’ve come to the point where I can’t go back.”

”What do you mean?”

”We talked about, when we got together, that we’d see where this lead, and if it didn’t have any future we’d stop before we couldn’t go back to being just friends. And I think I’m there now, if I continue I can’t go back.”

”Do you want to keep it going?”

”Yeah.”

”Then what’s the problem?”

”I don’t know if he wants to. I never – God, this is so stupid. It never occurred to me that the two of us maybe wouldn’t reach this point at the same time. I just assumed that we would get there together. But now, I’m here, and I don’t know if he is because I don’t know what he feels. What if he finds out in a month that he doesn’t want this anymore? By then it’s already too late for me.”

 

“Then maybe you should tell him now, before it’s too late?”

”But what if he doesn’t know if he wants to continue now, and we end it, even though we both would have continued if we waited a little longer to have this conversation?”

 

“Do you always analyze everything?”

 

”Guess so, work habit.”

”And how many relationships have you succeeded in when you’ve done that?”

”Good point.”

”So what will you do?”

”I’ll talk to him. Tell him I love him.”

 

“Good luck with that.”

”Thanks. You have next weekend off, don’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

”Mind switching with me?”

”Sure, why?”

”It’s Greg’s weekend off too. I take him away for the weekend; give us time to talk without anything disturbing us.”

 

“Sounds good.”


	6. Chapter 6

Nick glances over at Greg nearly jumping in his seat. “I can’t believe you managed to get us a weekend off at the same time. And arranging for us to go away together, too. Any reason for it?”

“No, just wanted to have you to myself for a couple of days.” Nick smiles at him happy to finally getting to take Greg away for the weekend. He has rented a cabin and arranged for them to have two nights there. They don’t have to be home until Monday morning, and he anticipate much of the time will be spent in bed.

 

”You could’ve had me to yourself at home, Nicky. I wouldn’t have disappeared.”

 

Nick knows that. Come to think of it, they would probably have spent most of the time in bed at home as well.

“Wouldn’t take the chance of Grissom calling any of us in.” Nick lays his hand on Greg’s thigh and smiles when he feels Greg’s hand land on top of his. They lace their hands together and drive in silence for a while.

 

“I need to pee,” Greg says when he sees a sign of an upcoming gas station and rest room.

 

While Greg’s in the restroom, Nick picks out some food for the ride. They won’t reach the cabin for another two and a half hour, and knowing Greg he will appreciate something to snack on. He picks out a couple of bottles of water for them, a pack of biscuits and two submarine sandwiches. He’s about to pay when Greg adds a Twix bar, a bag of potato chips and a mountain dew. “I’ve got it,” he tells Nick, and he pulls out his wallet. 

“If you sprinkle potato chips all over my car, you’ll clean it!”

 

“Okay,” Greg mutters.

 

“What?“ Nick asks surprised that Greg sounded cranky. “It’s fair isn’t it?

 

“Yes it’s fair,” Greg says shortly.

 

“So why are you cranky?”

 

“I’m not… I am…” Greg sigh, “Why is it that you automatically assume I would make a huge mess in your car? Do you really see me as this sloppy person? Have I given you any reason to?”

 

“No,” Nick interrupts.

 

“Is my apartment messy? No, I keep it actually in a better condition that you do, mister! And did you ever, I mean ever, see my lab in less that a perfect order? Just because practically everyone I know thinks I’m weird, doesn’t mean I’m a slob.” He shut the door hard and strap himself in ready to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the trip.

 

“Shit,” Nick mutters. “Greg,” he says soothingly as soon as he has climbed into the car, “I didn’t mean that. You have never given me that impression. It was just a general comment. It’s hard to eat potato chips without leaving a trail of mess. I’m sorry, okay?”

 

Greg keeps still.

”Please, G, I really am sorry. It’s not a big deal, okay? I didn’t mean it.” He reaches his hand out and stroke Greg’s thigh.

 

“I’m sorry,” Greg mutters under his breath and takes Nick’s hand. “I overreacted.”

 

“It’s okay.” Nick gives him a kiss before turning the engine. “Let’s just forget about this, huh?”

 

They drive for about twenty minutes before Greg opens the now half melted twix. “Want some,” he asks, holding one of the bars out for Nick.

”No thanks.”

 

He eats them both in at once and then licks his fingers to get all the chocolate. Nick has a hard time watching the road as Greg pops the last finger out of his mouth. Greg sees his reaction and laughs at him. “Just you wait, I can suck on something else later,” he promises.

 

“Hm,” Nick only mumbles and watches the road. There’s a black Ford Explorer coming straight at them, and it’s driving more in the middle of the road than on his own side.

“Idiot,” Nick says, pulling his car closer to the edge.

”What?” Greg says, as he has been busier pulling out the Mountain Dew from the bag than looking at the road.

Nick hasn’t got the time to respond before the car shifts over into their lane and he has to pull the steering wheel hard to avoid a direct confrontation.

 

The car slides sideways, hitting the curb and continue full force into a rock standing firm at the side of the road. Impact throws the car sideways slinging it over the edge of the hill, flipping it into a spin. Nick is waiting for the stop to come, one flip follows another and though he tries to reach out for Greg, gravity keeps pushing him away making it impossible to grab hold of the man next to him.

 

Finally the flip stops halfway and the car end up standing on the wheels reaching a foot and a half shorter from the ground than when they left the highway. A whining sound accompanied the slow decent of the car lasting only a fraction of a second, but he experience it as a lifetime of fear. The front end is crumpled by the force of impact thrusting two foot of metal into the car. The windshield has imploded showering the interior and its passengers with deadly pieces of glass. The car is noticeably shorter at the passenger side than the driver’s, and the door is crushed shut.

 

Nick knows he should be dead, yet here he sits with his face mashed into the airbag. Groaning, he untangles himself from the remnants of the thing that’s quite possibly saved his life. He lifts his head, turning it towards Greg. There’s no sound and no movement. Deadly silence fills the air and even though Nick screams, no sound seems to leave his lungs.

 

He reaches out to touch Greg’s slumped body. “Greg, please, wake up! Speak to me, Greg!”

 

Potato chips fall down on his hand mixed with drops of blood, and panic is now starting to take over. He reaches over to pull Greg up but is hindered by his seatbelt; he can’t remember how to unbuckle.

 

“Hello, are you okay?”

A voice reaches into him from outside. He doesn’t know where they come from and shapes are only vaguely making sense.

 

“Sir, are you okay?”

 

“Huh, yeah I think so, but my friend…” He looks out at the woman reaching towards him. She unbuckles his seatbelt and helps him out.

 

“Sir, you’re bleeding.” He touches his temple and feels warm blood running down his side.

 

“Greg. Got to help Greg.”

 

“Someone is taking care of him.”

 

Nick tries to look at the car, see what’s happening to Greg, but someone holds him back.

”We need to check you out. Are you injured? Does it hurt?”

 

“No, no, check on Greg.”

”Someone’s already with him. He’s taken care of. What’s your name?”

 

“I,…”

 

“Your name, sir. Can you tell me your name?”

”Nick.”

 

“Okay Nick.” The woman looks over his shoulder and he can see she nods. “Look at me, Nick.”

 

Nick tries to focus, but the image swim before his eyes.

”Nick, Greg’s alive. They are working on him, and he’s alive. You’ve got to think about yourself now, there are people taking are of him, and we have to focus on you now. Please Nick, let someone look at you.”

Nick lifts his eyes and sees fire engines, police cars and ambulances lined up at the highway. He never saw them coming. The noises of the surroundings starts to seep in and he notice orders being yelled.

”What’s happening?”

 

“Greg is stuck in the car, they have to cut him free. Let them work on him, and let the paramedics look at you.”

 

Nick nods and lets the lady lead him up hill to one of the ambulances standing at the side of the road. Two white-coated men run towards him with a gurney and ask him to lie down, and he’s too numb to protest.

 

He watches over the scene noticing more and more details. A black car standing at the side of the road, people watching curiously, the flash of a camera. The paramedics give him an injection, they strap him in, and the world goes black.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick sits in the waiting room at the local hospital Greg has been taken to. He’s been checked and cleared himself - only a cut to his forehead. He has been here for minutes? Hours? Days? He doesn’t know anymore. He called Warrick as soon as he had gathered his thoughts. Told them what had happened, where they are. He wishes he had better news to tell, but he doesn’t – not yet.

“Nick, Nick, are you okay?” Nick lifts his eyes to meet Warrick’s.

”Rick, hi, what are you doing here?”

”How are you?”

”Better than Greg.”

 

“How is he?”

”Still unconscious.”

 

“Why are you here?”

“To see you, to see Greg.”

 

“But you’re here?”

 

“I don’t care how long I have to drive, Nick, you’re my friends and I care about you.”

 

“I’m so scared,” Nick lets himself fall apart.

 

Warrick wraps his arms around Nick holding him tight in his embrace. “He’s going to be okay,” he says. “Greg doesn’t give up that easily.”

 

“I gave him crap because of potato chips,” Nick whispered. “Why did I care? Potato Chips? It doesn’t matter. I love him, I don’t care if he leaves potato chips in my car.”

 

“It’s okay, Nick. He’s going to be fine, and he’s going to have plenty of time to give you crap back.”

 

“God, I hope so.” Nick unwraps from the embrace, “I need him to be.”

 

People are walking by. Some are sitting down in opposite chairs and some are pacing the floors. Suddenly a pair of shoes stops in front of Nick.

”Are you here for Greg Sanders?”

 

“Yes,” Nick says, and he lifts his head. “How is he?”

 

“He woke up for a minute, there’s no skull fracture and no serious lacerations to the scalp. We did get contact with him when he was awake, and he reacted to all the neurological tests. Everything seems fine. He does however have a slight swelling to the brain, and we have chosen to put him into a barbiturate-induced coma until the swelling goes down. We expect it to be just for a few days. He’s stable enough to be transferred to Desert Palm Hospital in Las Vegas.”

 

“When?”

 

“Tonight. We have requested an ambulance to take him. Do you have any way to get to Las Vegas?”

 

“I’ll take him,” Warrick answers for him.

 

“Go home,” the doctor says. “Rest and go see him in Desert Palm tomorrow. I’ll have someone call you as soon as he arrives so you know he’s there.”

 

“Thank you, doctor.” Nick leaves relentlessly but knows the doctor is right. Besides Warrick is basically forcing him to move, using his body weight to move him forward step by step.

*

 

He can’t sleep. Whenever he closes his eyes he feels the flip of the car. He sees Greg being tossed from side to side, and he sees his head crash into the side window. He never registered that when it happened, yet it is so clear in his head. He sees Greg motionless resting on the airbag, the hair covered in blood and his beautiful eyes shut. He wants to see his eyes.

 

He needs to be with him. He has to be there, sit with him, see his chest rise and fall with every breath.

 

He throws on the first pants he finds and puts on a clean sweater. He’s not sure whether or not he has socks on or just his shoes. He’s about to find the keys to his car when he realizes he doesn’t have a car anymore. Not used to calling a cab, he has to look up the number, because he can’t remember it right now. Dispatch says it’ll be there in ten.

Eight minutes later he enters the cab and asks the driver to take him to Desert Palm. Halfway there he remembers to check that he has his wallet, and he does. He even has enough cash to pay the driver.

 

He enters the hospital knowing he won’t be able to come in to Greg’s room. The visitor’s list is restricted to immediate family only, and no one, except Warrick, knows Nick’s relationship with Greg. He curses the agreement they made about not telling anyone. Having brushed death so many times, the two of them should have thought about what would happen if one of them was in hospital, but they just didn’t do it. And here he is sitting in the corridor starting at a white wall in the middle of the night. He starts pacing the floor waiting for something, anything, to happen. So far all he’s got is the questioning look from the nurse at the nurses’ station.

 

“Excuse me sir, is there anything I can help you with?” she finally says after he’s past her counter for the ninth time.

 

“No, I…” Nick stops, “yeah, Greg Sanders. Any updates on Greg Sanders?”

 

“No change sir. His family is in there. They’re not letting anyone else in, you should go home.”

 

“I can’t. I’ll have to wait.”

”Sir, it can be days.” But Nick doesn’t wait for her to answer; he’s already sitting down in the chairs again waiting for something to happen.

 

 

*

 

“Nick?” A familiar voice wakes him up from the sleep that finally did catch him. He untangles himself from the uncomfortable chair and looks up to meet Grissom’s gaze.

 

“Grissom.”

”What are you doing here?”

 

“Greg…” Nick doesn’t think he needs to explain.

 

“There’s no change, Nick., you should go home.”

 

He’s getting sick of everyone telling him to go home.

”I can’t”

 

”Why?”

”I should be in there,” He points in the direction of Greg’s door.

 

Grissom doesn’t answer, merely looks at him waiting for him to explain.

 

“We’re,” Nick makes a decision knowing he breaks his promise to Greg; a stupid promise it was. ”We’re dating. It’s my boyfriend lying in there, and I need to be with him.”

 

“So why aren’t you?”

 

“Not on the list.”

 

And to Grissom’s silent question he says, “They don’t know. He’s family, they don’t know. We haven’t told anyone.”

 

Grissom rises and speaks to the nurse at the nurse’s station. The nurse has changed during the night, and the new one casts a glance at him and smiles. She nods to whatever Grissom says and walks towards Greg’s room. The door shuts behind her back and it takes a couple of minutes before it opens again.

 

“You can go in now,” she says as she approaches him.

 

When he looks at her she continues, “You’re on the list.”

 

“Thank you,” Nick says, and she doesn’t have to tell him again.

 

*

 

The door opens, and soft footsteps closes the distance to the bed. Nick lifts his eyes to meet concerned eyes.

 

“Tina,” he whispers.

”Hi, Nick.” She lifts the rooms only other chair next to the one Nick is occupying, how are you?”

 

“I’…” He gestures towards Greg not able to voice the emotions constantly floating through him.

 

“Warrick called me telling me you were here. I just wanted to check up on you. Make sure you were okay.”

”I am, but Greg isn’t.”

 

“I checked his board. He’ll be fine Nick. He will.”

”You promise?” He looks at her wanting her to make a promise.

 

She smiles at him knowing what he’s looking for. “Have you eaten at all?”

 

“Can’t.”

 

“You have to. You’re no good to Greg if you pass out from low blood sugar. Come on, let me take you to the cafeteria. The employee’s cafeteria is much better than what we serve the visitors.”

 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, they have better coffee, come on.”

 

He follows here, not because he wants to, but because he realizes she’s right. He does need to eat.

 

She manoeuvres him to a vacant seat and goes to buy him food. He doesn’t even register what’s on the tray, but he picks up the fork anyway.

 

“Have you told him?” she suddenly asks.

 

“What?”

”That you love him?” he has always known she’s intuitive.

“No.”

”Do it.”

 

“He’s in a coma.”

 

“You’d be surprised what words can mean for someone in a coma. I’ve stopped doubting there’s help in talking to someone in a coma years ago. I see it time and time again. Tell him, he’ll understand.”

 

“I will.” He has learned long time ago not to cross this woman.

 

They eat the rest of the meal in silence. Nick mostly moves the food around on his plate, but now and then a piece of food makes it to his mouth. It doesn’t taste; no taste at all. His mouth is numb, as is his thoughts. His entire sense-system is numb. He can’t feel anymore, like he has shut himself down. He knows that if he lets himself feel, he will be too scared to go on, so he doesn’t. He just doesn’t feel.

 

“I need to go back to work,” Tina starts to clean her tray, “you call me if there’s anything, okay?”

 

“Okay. And Tina…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you.”

She doesn’t answer just bends down to give him a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

”Hi there,” Nick stares into chocolate brown eyes just opened after 4 days in a coma.

 

“Hi.”

 

“It’s so good to see you, I’ve been so scared.”

 

“You don’t get rid of me that easily.”

 

“Oh, I don’t want to.”

 

Greg’s squeezing Nick’s hand and Nick is lifting their joined hands to his lips. “I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“I told them.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I know I promised you, but I swear if we get into trouble with work or anything, I’ll take the fall. You don’t have to change shift or anything, it was my decision to tell.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Are you angry?”

 

Greg doesn’t answer right away; he stares in the ceiling thinking long and hard.

 

“Why did you offer to bottom?” he finally asks.

 

Thrown by the question Nick looks at him for a while. “What?”

 

“When we had sex the first time, what made you do it? Why now? Why me?”

 

“Because I trust you and love you.”

 

“Trust?”

 

“I wouldn’t give up my dominance to anyone but you, Greg. But I wasn’t afraid to do it with you. I trust you; I could give myself to you.”

 

“Then it’s okay.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s okay to tell people.”

”Why?”

 

“Because we’re a couple. We belong together.”

 

“Why was that important?”

 

“I needed to know.”

”Know what?”

”That you did it because you love me, not just to have sex because it was the only option.”

 

“I think I’ve loved you all along.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Don’t you have anything to say back to me?”

 

“Fishing, are you, Stokes?”

 

“Yes.”

”I love you too, Nick. I wouldn’t have let you give yourself to me, if I didn’t intent to make love to you. It was never just sex for me.”

 

“So why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Tell you what?”

 

“That you love me? Why did you let me believe we were still wondering whether or not we were serious?”

 

“Because I didn’t know that you had made up your mind, genius. It’s not like you had told me either.”

 

“Oh, right.”

 

“Yeah. We’re a nice pair aren’t we?”

 

“Yeah. I guess we should work on the telling each other stuff part.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So, what about not keeping secrets from each other from now on, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Nick leans in to give Greg a kiss.

 

“I love you so much.”

 

“Me too.”

 

They smile at each other, staring deep into each others eyes.

 

“Oh, and Nick,” Greg continues.

 

“Yes?”

 

“While were at this telling the truth thing…”

 

“Yeah?”

“Your breath stinks.”

\- THE END -


End file.
